


Following My Heart

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Naruto finds out that Sakura has a secret admirer! Watch him follow his love all over the place to find out that her admirer is someone he never even thought!





	

There she was again. The love of his life with monstrous strength. Sakura Haruno. The pink haired beauty was all he ever wished for in a girl. Looks, strength, intelligence, kindness, and a kick-ass attitude. No one else was more perfect than her.

Of course, she would never see anything in him. She preferred her men tall, dark, and emo. Not tall, blonde, and goofy. That didn't mean he couldn't hope though. No one liked him but Hinata Hyuuga. Not to say she wasn't nice, cause the quiet girl was, she just wasn't his type.

"Aw, there are more." Sakura's lovely voice threw him out of his thoughts as he watched her pull more love letters out of her locker. "They are SO sweet."

'Again.' Naruto thought in distain. 'There are more letters.' Everyday for the past two weeks, Sakura has been recieving love letters in her locker. No matter what Naruto did, he could never find who put them there so he could beat them within an inch of their life.

"Oh! They want to meet!" Sakura exclaimed, a bright smile on her face. "Today!" Naruto zoomed right to her side and tried to take the letter from her hands. "Naruto! What are you doing!?"

"I don't think you should go, Sakura-Chan! It might be a trap!"

"A trap? Naruto are you even listening to yourself?" Sakura put a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side. Naruto couldn't help but think that she looked cute with the pose and the way the light shone down on her pink hair.

"Yes, a trap! They might want to use you as randsom! Or slavery! Or-" He was cut off by a hit to the head.

"Honestly Naruto." She sighed as she put the letter away from view. "You don't know what you are talking about! I'm going and that's final."

"At least let me come with you! As a procaution!" Sakura just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"…..No."

000

'I'm still going.' he thought as he followed Sakura from above. 'No telling what could be waiting for her.' He watched as she walked onward to her destination, taking all kinds of odd routes.

At one part, Sakura jumped up onto a railing over a lake and walked down it. Naruto tried to follow the same way but fell in, only to be bit on the ass as a piranha that thought he was dinner.

Next, she leaped on top of a building, which wouldn't be so bad if it didn't loose shingles everywhere. So he ended up slipping on one and landed in the lake filled with Piranhas again.

Tree climbing was okay and he excelled at it! But, his branch broke sending him down on another which propelled him onto the roof once again and back into the lake.

Let's just say that no matter where he followed her to, he ended up getting his arse bit by the same piranha everytime.

000

Eventually, he caught up to Sakura only to see her talking to Sasuke in front of a tall church. His anger at his bitten arse and the tall emo riled him up so much that he pushed Sakura behind him and started to yell at his rival.

"SO IT WAS YOU THAT SENT HER THE LOVE LETTER!" Sasuke just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Dobe. What are you doing here?"

"I'M HERE TO PROTECT SAKURA-CHAN FROM EVIL PEOPLE LIKE YOU! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed as she went to stand next to Sasuke. "It's not what you think. The letter wasn't from Sasuke-Kun."

"It-Is wasn't? Then who?"

"Just watch Dobe." Before he could question him farther, a scream took him by surprise. Stampeding could be heard from behind him and before he knew it, he was trampled on by tons of feet.

"This is who the letter was from, idiot." Groaning, Naruto looked up and saw Sakura surrounded by little kids of all ages. Each looked happy to see her and she them if her smile was anything to go by.

"What?" was all he could mutter as he was helped up by Sasuke.

"Sakura visits these orphans every weekend and plays with them." Sasuke explained. "Today is a little boy named Souske's birthday and he wanted to see her."

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke just smirked as he watched Sakura and the kids together. Naruto was about to punch his long time rival/friend when the love of his life walked over to him.

"Naruto, I know that you only followed me so you could protect me. Thank you." Sakura kissed him lightly on his cheek and went to play with the kids some more. Lost in his daze of happiness he never saw the foot that came swinging at his shin.

Yelling out his pain, he could do nothing as a small hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

"Sakura-Onee-Chan is here for ME today." Said a biy with red hair and yellow eyes. "Stay away from her!"

'Brat' was all he thought as he watched the kid run back to Sakura. 'But, he can have her today. I can see her whenever I want since we're neighbors.' With a goofy grin, Naruto sat back and enjoyed the rest of his day with his love and his stupid rival.


End file.
